


Blind Deduction

by shunziqing



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blindness, Chinese, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那总是有什么可看的，我亲爱的笨花生，就算你跟我一样瞎。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 华福。

  
  
**Ch.1**  
  
1）SH  
  
马车在门前停下（回来的早了，固定周三去Hirest爵士宅邸的出诊通常会花去整个下午的时间，大概在担心，虽然他完全瞧不出有什么可担心的）。开门声。关门声。上楼的脚步（比起以前有些轻微的变化，还没习惯新的手杖）。  
  
时间是三点半（不久前Hudson太太刚刚开始准备茶点）。  
  
起居室的门被打开，带起一阵气流。他深吸口气。  
  
伦敦雾气的味道。泥土味。Hirest太太的香水（比往常更重）。烟草味（自己的，来自早上错穿的衬衫）。  
  
Watson。  
  
  
2）JW  
  
“Holmes。”Watson抑制住自己用手捏鼻梁的冲动，“看在老天的份上，你在干什么？”  
  
侦探站在一如既往凌乱的起居室内，好像站在暴风眼的正中心，这个比喻在各种层面上都是对这男人的最佳形容。他回转头，说：“啊，Watson，”就跟他没 有在马车抵达门前那一刻就推断出是他回来了一样，“你最近见过Lestrade？我记得你原先不会问这种一眼就能知道答案的问题。”  
  
“你、看、不、见。”Watson从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
  
“暂时，老伙计，别忘了暂时。准确性在你我的行当里都是至关重要的。”  
  
“告诉我你不是真的试图在看不见的情况下做实验。还有，你的绷带到哪去了？别告诉我它们碍事，因为你 **看不见** 。”  
  
“正因如此，为啥我眼睛上需要绷带，当我一点也看、不、见，Watson？讲点道理。”Holmes的大眼睛直直地盯着Watson站的位置，要不是他眼 角仍然红肿着，你几乎看不出他是个暂时失明的人，“而且，我得指出，像这种实验我闭着眼睛都能做——这是双关语。现在告诉我，Watson，这溶液是粉色 的还是蓝色的？”他拿起手里的试管，在面前晃了晃。  
  
医生瞥了一眼：“都不是。”他面无表情地说，然后就努力连拖带拽地把侦探拖离他的实验。  
  
  
3）SH  
  
黑暗几乎像是一种恩惠。  
  
当你不需要移动的时候，她就像是一层屏障，将你保护起来。  
  
下午茶：吐司，黄油，饼干，上等红茶。烟斗。Watson在看早晨的报纸，坐在他左侧三十厘米处，和往常一样。Gladstone趴在他腿上，暖和，而且……沉。  
  
  
4）JW  
  
Holmes心不在焉地抓着Gladstone的皮毛，Watson希望他不是在计划下回该怎么毒害它。他没吃任何东西，从坐下来到现在，只是摸索着点燃 了烟斗，然后摆出一副若有所思的样子，Watson知道他装成那样以避免别人的打扰和切切实实地在思考问题的比率大概是五五开，所以他继续看着自己的报 纸，只留余光注意着侦探的动作。  
  
“笨狗。”Holmes突然说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这，是一只完完全全的智障狗，Watson。”Holmes宣布，Gladstone无知无觉地趴在他腿上打哈欠，“还有什么别的原因它不离开，Watson？它知道呆在这儿会发生什么，却每次都回来，结论：不是智障，就是受虐狂。”  
  
哦。  
  
Watson把目光移回报纸上：“忠诚并不是个缺点，Holmes。”  
  
侦探转过头来，直勾勾地盯着他：“我没说那是。”  
  
对一个瞎子来说，他的眼睛实在是太过……炯炯有神。Watson迟疑了一下，放低报纸，伸出一只手在对方眼前晃了晃。  
  
“别担心，好医生，依旧瞎得像个蝙蝠一样。”Holmes挥了下手，却不知道衣袖带起盘中的刀柄，令之飞了出去。Watson眼疾手快地在刀落在Gladstone头上之前接住了它，避免了给他那可怜的狗造成又一次心理伤害。  
  
医生垂下头，松了口气——最近这几天他似乎总是在做这个动作，然后把刀子插进一片吐司里，拿起来塞进Holmes手中：“吃你的面包。”他命令道。  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Ch.2**  
  
1）SH  
  
他从不惊慌。  
  
每件事对他来说都是一件谜题，而只要是谜题就有答案。  
  
他从不惊慌，因为他总是能比其他人早一步找到答案。但有那么一秒钟的时间——就在他的对手挥起手臂，洒出一片白色粉末之前，他感到了惊慌，以及全然的恐惧。  
  
他听见了一声枪响。而Watson的左轮手枪，正安全地插在自己的后腰处，他并不是开枪的人。  
  
三下有效而简洁的攻击（左勾拳直击太阳穴、直拳打断鼻梁、提起膝盖再补上一下，他并不真的需要视力来完成这个），解决掉了他的对手。左前方四十五度，三步 开外，是两排木箱形成的角落，他以此做为防守点，降低中心，叫道：“Watson！”声音短促而尖锐，并不在乎是否会引来其他追击他们的恶棍。  
  
整个仓库里充满了发霉的木板味儿、铁锈味儿、还有——是的，一丝火药的味道，他的眼睛像着了火似的，但他仍眨着眼睛想要看见。  
  
一只手握住了他的手腕，他猛地挣动——  
  
“别紧张，老家伙。别紧张。”Watson听起来镇定，声音中并无疼痛的痕迹，但依然。  
  
他伸出另一只手触碰医生的身侧（背心，他最喜欢的那件，腰际有一处小小的口子）：“Watson——”他说。  
  
Watson的手掌盖住了他的眼睛（温暖，干燥，长着医者的茧子，闻起来带着轻微的鲜血和烟草味），他说：“是我，老家伙，只不过是我。现在闭上你的眼睛，别给我睁开了。”  
  
  
2）JW  
  
一个看不见的Holmes就像只被困在铁笼里的猛兽，野性难驯，却被现实困住，满心戒备，不相信任何人，Watson差一点就发出“嘘——”一类的声音来哄他。  
  
“我没有受伤，Holmes。”他说道，因为侦探依然揪着他的背心不撒手，他可不想继续扯坏自己最喜欢一件马甲，“你信不信我？哦别回嘴，我知道你信，我告诉你我没受伤，所以闭上你那该死的眼睛别乱动。”  
  
Holmes在他掌下明显放松下来，一直蹭着他手心的睫毛也止住了扇动，Watson松了口气：“现在，我想我们还是赶紧离开的好。”  
  
他并未放开侦探的手腕，感受那里跳动的脉搏不知为何给他一种安心的感觉，另一手则搭在对方肩膀，使他保持在自己近旁。  
  
Holmes动了动：“Watson，”他抗议道，因为上帝保佑他刚瞎了几分钟就迫不及待地招人嫌，“我知道路，我完美的——”  
  
“闭嘴。”医生用力压了压侦探的肩膀，“我的拐杖丢了， **又一次** ，而这都是你的错，所以闭嘴扶着我。”  
  
Holmes没再说话，只是负责地承担起他的一大半重量，他们相互搀扶着往出口走去。  
  
  
3）SH  
  
黑暗是一种诅咒。  
  
她像是个枷锁，困着他，令他窒息。  
  
他猛地吸进一口气，惊醒。他的梦中是黑暗，醒来还是黑暗。  
  
“别紧张，老家伙，别紧张。”Watson在他近旁说（头部右上方两英尺处，一定是坐在床边的凳子上），一手握住他的手腕，指腹正压在脉搏上（他刚洗完澡，皮肤微湿，闻起来还带着肥皂和水汽的味道），“只是个噩梦。”  
  
那从来都不 **只** 是个噩梦而已，他想说。但Watson那么近，那么好闻，于是他决定表现得好一点。  
  
  
4）JW  
  
“几点了？”Holmes问道，他声音沙哑，仍带着睡意，但那双眼睛仍警醒大睁着，虽然Watson知道他什么也看不到。  
  
“还黑着。”他低声回答，不想破坏两人之间这安静、亲密的一刻，他把侦探的手腕扯到唇边，对着内侧柔嫩的皮肤轻道，“别费力了，没什么可看的，Holmes。”  
  
Holmes蜷起Watson耳边的手指，嘴角咧出一个讥讽的弧度：“那 **总是** 有什么可看的，我亲爱的笨花生，就算你跟我一样瞎。”  
  
“哦闭嘴。”Watson笑骂，一手滑过侦探胸腹，轻松挑开睡袍上的结，潜进裤子里。  
  
Holmes吸了口气，终于闭上眼睛，呆在医生颊边的手往后勾住了他的脖子：“现在，我的好医生，如果你计划糟践我的话，起码先亲亲我？”  
  
Watson冷哼一声，但依旧听话地低头，噙住侦探的双唇。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年1月31日开坑。


End file.
